Brett and Sonic raise money For the Kids
by Sniphles2000
Summary: As the 24 hour SegaAddicts stream goes on, Brett and a special guest have an idea to make lots of money for charity...


_It was half way through the big 24 hour stream and everyone was having a blast raising money for the kids! Brett was keeping his eyes on the twitch chat, Amy was drowning and the loud noises from the kitchen showed that there were snacks to be eaten! With games such as Sonic and Virtua Fighter to be played, things were sure to be fun, especially for a good cause. But no one could have predicted that this particular stream would become so… Fast._

 _As the eyes of many were locked on to this current shitshow on stream, Brett continued to monitor chat like the responsible man he was. He would often be shocked at the things Sniphles said, hyped at donations and being cute with his wife saying things to him through text. But as he was at work… He could feel something begin to caress his sides. There were two of them… Warm and fabric, hands wearing gloves. He looked down and to his surprise he could indeed see two white, gloved hands stroking his love handles tenderly, blue fur going down the arms and wrists._ "W-what the hell!?" _Brett cried out in shock and tried his best not to piss his pants, scared of what this thing could be and not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the others._

"Sssshhhh~" _A cool, sweet voice whispered gently into his ear, Brett feeling a small snout and wet nose along with it against his cheek. Wait a minute… This voice was familiar. He had heard this in many games before, in his nightmares, in his dreams. It was…_

"...Sonic!?" _Brett replied in surprise as a response, no longer struggling against the hands as he realised it was someone he was familiar with. The blue, fur covered body spooning against his back and rear felt so warm and nice, the hedgehog's breath against his neck filling him with bliss._

"It's me, Brett. I'm here to help raise money for the kids. And I know you want to as well~" _Sonic stated his intentions with a lustful tone in his voice, his gloved hands rubbing up and down Brett's sides like he was playing with dough._

 _Brett's heart skipped a beat upon hearing this. Sonic wanted to… Raise money in this way? What would the Twitch chat say? His heart was screaming at him to go through with this…_ "B-But Sonic… What about Amy? What about Sarah?" _He asked while looking back at the cool dude with an expression of conflicted worry on his face._

 _Sonic did not reply with words. The only thing stopping Brett's words was Sonic moving forward and slowly locking lips with the human, giving him the Princess Elise treatment._

"Mmm~!" _Brett tried to say something the fight against this sudden kiss, something that could possibly object. But in the wise words of Silver the Hedgehog, it's no use. The Hedgehog's warm lips, the passion and love coming from the kiss, his skilled, fast tongue… It was incredible. He couldn't do anything other than reciprocate what was given to him and so he began to kiss back, letting out small, quiet human moans as the hedgehog claimed him._

 _As Sonic began to make out with Brett, his gloved hands slowly moved down his torso and waist while he remained behind him. The hands soon reached Brett's pants and slowly undid them, eventually wrapping around the waistline and pulling them and his boxers down in one go to his knees. When the clothing came down, Brett's dick came up, the large, rock solid member flopping out live on stream._

 _Brett's cheeks reddened as he realised everyone could see him like this, his friends, the stream… But it was worth it. Feeling the open air on his genitals and Sonic continuing to claim his mouth, he would be fine with all of this._ "Mmm… Sonic…~"

 _The love making seemed to go on and on with more progress being made, the donations practically flying in from the eager viewers. Sonic's warm hands wrapped around Brett's member and began to slowly pump back and forth on it, stroking the dick lovingly like it was a little Froggy. Brett could soon feel Sonic's own big, blue cock rising and resting between his buttcheeks like a hot dog, the hedgehog just letting the veiny rod sit there for a good minute while he jerked Brett off._

 _Brett's body was on fire at this point in time, the pleasure given to him by Sonic like nothing he had ever felt before. His hero was taking his body like it was a golden ring and he wanted more._ "Sonic… Go in me… Please…" _He whispered out, begging to be fully taken._

"Alright… Here I come~" _Sonic replied before suddenly slipping the tip of his hedgehog cock inside of Brett's tight anus, the dick widening it and sliding in until fully sheathed._

"Aaaaah~!" _Brett moaned out in pure bliss as he felt the hot cock plunge into the depths of his anal region, feeling so wrong yet so right at the same time._

 _At this point the rest of the crew were just ignoring the display, used to this shit at this point. The donation goal had been made and more money was now being thrown at the SegaAddicts. The people clearly loved it._

 _As Sonic let himself rest inside Brett for just a moment, he hummed softly and went right up to his ear, whispering very quietly so only his love could hear._ "Gotta go fast~" _And with that, Sonic pulled almost all the way out of Brett before slamming back into his butthole, beginning to get a steady rhythm before quickly getting faster and faster._

"O-Oh my gooooood! Soniiiiiiic~!" _Brett couldn't help but cry out in absolute pleasure and amazement as he was violated and taken by Sonic the Hedgehog, his anus being ravaged by the cock while his own was furiously jerked off by Sonic, both of them almost on the verge of their climaxes already._

"Nnnngggg… Now… Now I'll show you~!" _Sonic yelled out in a determined, rage filled tone as he furiously fucked Brett senseless, both his hips and hands going to town on the human man's cock and ass. As he threw in one last thrust, Sonic sheathed himself inside of Brett once more and groaned out loudly, releasing buckets of thick, blue love juice inside of him._ "Oooooooh…"

"Aaaaah…~!" _Brett moaned out in a similar tone as he felt Sonic fill him up to the brim with his hedgehog cum, his own dick blowing it's load of semen with Sonic's hand around it. He had never felt anything as great as this before._ "S-Sonic… That was amazing~"

"It was, my beautiful princess… And we raised the money. But now I must go." _Sonic stated while planting one last kiss on Brett's lips. He pulled his out out from the human and let him rest on the couch once again before disappearing from the room, too fast to be seen._

 _And so Brett just sat there breathless, his asshole leaking blue cum with his pants down at his knees. As the stream came to a close, he whispered out some final words._

"For the kids…"


End file.
